Captured Rapture
by SuzakuSama
Summary: Madoka wants to give Homura something special on her birthday. Set during episode 10's timeline. Fill for the kink meme.


Notes: For the Puella Magi Kink Meme on Livejournal. The OP wanted soft yuri Madoka x Meganekko!Homura, set in the timeline shown during episode 10 (presumably the first timeline shown.) And a birthday present for Homura from Madoka.

* * *

><p>"Captured Rapture"<p>

_"Homura-chan! Meet me at my house in an hour, see ya!"_

"O-" _Click._ "Kay..."

Homura looked at the receiver, the sound reverted to the default dial tone. Her eyebrows furrowed a little as she wondered why Madoka would suddenly call her in the middle of the- Madoka knew it was her birthday. And Homura couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Even before her hospitalization, very few friends bothered celebrating her birthday. Madoka was the very first person-friend-to see her as a person. Not as a laughingstock, or something to be pitied.

Ahh, if she spaced out some more, she was going to be late! Running towards the front door, Homura didn't give a thought what kind of outfit she should wear to impress her-the usual school uniform would work.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan, you made it!"<p>

Panting for breath, Homura adjusted her glasses nervously as her eyes focused on Madoka's frame. She looked cute. _Adorably so_. A pink frilly sundress and some flats, her hair up in the usual style, held together by red ribbons this time.

"Are you ok, do you want something to drink?" Madoka stared still at the panting girl regaining her breath. So Homura might've been a little too excited to meet Madoka and forgot her own physical limitations.

_Calm down, calm down._

"Huh...yes...I'm fine," Homura said as she slowly straightened her posture in an attempt to be more convincing. She could feel sweatdrops beginning to gather on her forehead.

"Come inside Homura-chan. You look thirsty," Madoka said as she moved towards her friend and grabbed her arm to lead her into the house. As if Homura could refuse her...persuasion.

After downing the glass of water offered, Madoka sat down next to Homura on the living room couch.

"Homura-chan, I wanna show you something. Since it's your birthday."

"I-I, that is, you didn't have to-?"

"Ehh..." she trailed off, now looking intently up and down Homura's frame. She squirmed in response, not used to the attention. "I guess the school uniform would have to do."

"Is this not acceptable?"

"Huh? It's ok...although maybe cuter clothes would be better? Ahh, I have just the thing!"

And that is how Homura found herself in Madoka's bedroom. N-not like it was her first time seeing it; she had been over the night before exams and such. Yet somehow, to Homura, _it was a big deal_.

Madoka had a lot of stuffed animals in her room. That was about the first thing she noticed. For now, she was very self-conscious about where exactly to place her hands. She decided to fidget them in her lap.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, we're almost there," Madoka whispered in her ear as the monorail sped above ground. Her breath was warm, the little puffs of air lingering on her skin.<p>

"Oh, okay." She managed to reply.

"Don't be so nervous! I already said you look great, Homura-chan," she smiled as her hand clasped over the hands in the bespectacled girl's lap.

"Umm…t-thank you," Homura stammered as she looked down to her lap, blushed and turned the opposite way. She nervously adjusted her glasses with one hand to help calm down. When she was ready, she looked back.

Madoka had a confused expression on her face.

"You…had this in mind?"

Homura Akemi had never been wary of bright lights until now. She squinted her eyes a bit from the glaring colors as her friend led her to the back of the building. They bypassed some motorbike replicas, some shooting games, and that new dancing game…Dog Drug Reinforcement? These developers and their unorthodox naming of arcade games.

"Let's go in," she heard as Homura was shuffled into the small booth. Coins can be heard clanking into the slot as Madoka went into the booth as well, trapping Homura inside.

"W-wait…What's—"

"What kind of frame do you like?" She said as she pointed to the screen in front of them. There were regular flowery ones, some with stars, unicorns, rainbows, and even the choice to write something. So many choices…she had never been into a print club booth before.

"I'm not sure what to pick…" Homura said as her eyes kept scanning the screen, then focused on the little group of cat options near the bottom.

"Whatever you want, Homura-chan! It's your special day," Madoka smiled that sweet smile as her gaze followed Homura's to the cats.

"Oh I see, Homura-chan likes cats. How about…this one!" She pointed towards one of the corners. A black cat, how cute and fitting.

"Sure," her face reddened a bit further.

Madoka was humming a little tune as she helped select the other choices, even to persuade Homura into writing "Homura-chan & Madoka-chan" in curvy hiragana. The screen then said the photos were going to be taken in ten seconds.

"Get ready," Madoka said as she leaned closer.

"Ka-Kaname-san, y-you don't need to be-"

"Madoka. Call me Madoka, remember?" Her arm wrapped around her shoulders as her gaze went to the screen, getting the perfect pose possible-well, as much as a pink-haired girl wrapping around a red tomato could be.

"Umm..."

"Ready? Almost there!" Madoka grinned at Homura, while adding, "Remember to smile!"

_Three..._

Homura was already grinning wide.

_Two..._

Homura decided to lean in and not be such a stick because she wanted this to look good. And when it looked good, Madoka would be happy.

_One._

Both pairs of eyes were focusing on the screen.

_Flash!_

Homura was frozen. Her eyes were wide and her head was turned towards Madoka. Her arms were stiffly at her side, not moving out of pure shock. Madoka's arm, which was on her shoulder, turned her head as the camera flashed.

A short moment later, the photos came out of the slot. All of them were of two girls sharing their first kiss...together.

-FIN-


End file.
